Awakened: Instead of the Fourth Apprentice
by Randomdancing410
Summary: Title is self-explanitory. Mostly OC's. Please read first chapter. CrowxLeaf main pairing even though they are dead in this fic. Please read.
1. Warnings and Intro

OK WARNING THIS WHOLE STORY IS RIDICULOUSLY MESSED UP BUT ENJOY PLZ~

OK ANOTHER WARNING _SUNRISE_ SPOILERS

Hollyleaf, Ashfur, Crowfeather, Leafpool, Sandstorm, and Firestar are dead. Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, Crowfeather, and Leafpool. Sandstorm and Firestar died… from greencough or battle, I don't care. Hollyleaf never told everyone at the Gathering about the Three's true heritage and therefore Leafpool was never banished. Lionblaze and Jayfeather didn't either. Brokenpaw is Hollyleaf and Breezepelt's kit(yes, that happened before they knew they were kin). Hollyleaf died giving birth to Brokenpaw.


	2. The Death of a Mentor

Chapter One- The Death of a Mentor

"OK, Brokenpaw, before we dream with Starclan, I want to do something," Jayfeather flicked his tail to get the attention of the other medicine cats. Willowshine and Kestrelthorn stopped whispering. Littlecloud nudged Flamewhisper.

Brokenpaw's eyes widened. She was finally going to be a full medicine cat!

Flamewhisper smiled encouragingly at her. Brokenpaw scrambled to her mentor, tripping and nearly falling into the Moonpool. Kestrelthorn snickered for a moment before quieting.

"Brokenpaw, do you promise to protect and heal your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?" the blind grey tabby tom questioned.

"Yes, Jayfeather, I do," Brokenpaw's voice quivered expectantly.

"Then your name will be Broken-" Jayfeather coughed. "Bro-"

Brokenpaw rushed forward as her mentor entered another bout of coughing. "Are you OK, Jayfea-"

"Of course I'm fine!" he snapped. His voice suddenly became unusually smooth. "Your name will be Brokenspirit."

The other medicine cats looked at each other briefly. Then they raised their voices, "Brokenspirit! Brokenspirit! Brokenspirit!"

The young black she-cat lifted her head proudly before lying down and looking at her friends. Jayfeather was already lapping the cool water. The other medicine cats were resting their muzzles on their paws. Brokenspirit leaned forward and touched her nose to the icy surface. Moments later, she was waking up with familiar scents flooding around her.

"Welcome, Brokenspirit," soft voices echoed. A pale ginger she-cat padded forward.

"Brokenspirit, I congratulate you," Sandstorm murmured. "I see that you finally broke through my Jayfeather's snappy shell, and made him proud of you."

"Your Jayfeather's?" Brokenspirit tilted her head. "He's not your kin."

Sandstorm stuttered nervously. "But he is- I mean isn't- but wait." she sighed and looked at her mate.

Firestar brushed pelts with his mate. "She means that we thought he was for so long that we slip up sometimes."

Brokenspirit rolled her eyes. "Fine then, don't tell me the truth. Where are Leafpool and Crowfeather?"

The powerful ginger tom flicked his tail toward a nearby meadow. The young medicine cat nodded to them and slipped toward the bushes. Hearing angry voices, she froze in her place.

"Crowfeather! Why do we have to keep it a secret for our kin?" a soft voice hissed.

"Brokenspirit is an accident!" the angry tom replied. "As much as an accident as Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and the accident's mother, Hollyleaf!"

"Why care? They were young and hopeless." Leafpool pleaded.

"I want _nothing_ to do with the kit of two of my kits. Especially if she scrabbles around in plants all of the time!"

Leafpool gasped. "They don't have the same mother. They're not close kin!"

Crowfeather snorted and growled out another argument, but Brokenspirit didn't hear. She backed out of the bush and turned to see Jayfeather.

"You!" she accused. "Why didn't you tell me we are kin? You didn't even tell me who my mother was! Or _your_ mother!"

Jayfeather hung his head. "I-i-i… I've been trying to..."

Brokenspirit hissed at him. The grey tom padded past her and out of sight. Crowfeather pushed out of the undergrowth and ran into the young medicine cat.

"Oh, I'm so sor-" he started to apologize when he saw who he ran into. "Eh, it's you."

The she-cat fell to the ground in agony as he sprinted away from her. She smelled a slightly floral scent as a silky pelt brushed against hers. The scent changed as her eyes fluttered open to find Kestrelthorn nudging her awake. Brokenspirit raised her head to see Jayfeather stand up, whisper her name, and fall, dead, into the Moonpool.


End file.
